


Blind and Alone

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drammatico, FFXV, Fan fic ita, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gen, Gladio - Freeform, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Tumblr: ffxvweek, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Circondato dall'oscurità e dai nemici, può fare affidamento solo sul proprio udito che continua a non tradirlo; non lo tradisce nemmeno nel momento in cui non vorrebbe affatto sentire tutte quelle urla di dolore e paura, specie perché provengono dai suoi amici, e lui non può farci più nulla.[Flash Fic - Ignis POV - Angst - Spoiler Finale]





	Blind and Alone

**Blind and Alone**

  
  
Lasciò che le mani si muovessero da sole, mentre trafiggeva con le proprie daghe l'ennesimo Daemon che lo stava attaccando.  
Lo aveva sentito arrivare, in un fruscio che aveva potuto udire solo dopo aver imparato ad ascoltare al posto di vedere.  
E quello cadde, ma ne arrivò un altro e poi un altro ancora e lui continuò a fendere colpi ed evitarne altrettanti, poi le mani gli formicolarono e la paura lo sovrastò, quando si rese conto di essere disarmato in quello che fu un millesimo di secondo.  
   
Evitò una spada, poi un artiglio e ancora una lancia, continuando a tentare disperatamente di evocare le sue daghe, ma nulla.  
Sentiva il calore familiare nelle mani, quello che ormai era abituato a percepire ogni qualvolta le materializzava e poi non sentì nemmeno più quella sensazione.   
Doveva essere successo, infine.  
Quello era un segnale troppo forte: solo il Re poteva consentire loro di evocare le armi e se il potere veniva meno significativa solo che quello che aveva temuto potesse accadere, era infine avvenuto.   
   
 _Noctis, il giovane Re di Lucis, era morto._  
   
Sentì il cuore infrangersi e ogni speranza sgretolarsi con lui, mentre evitava ancora gli attacchi dei nemici.  
   
Poi udì un tonfo.   
Troppo diverso da quello dei Daemons e troppo familiare per non capire che si trattava di Gladio.  
Lo scudo del Re era caduto, dopo un urlo straziante, doloroso, di puro terrore e quando tentò di capire da che parte potesse trovarsi per aiutarlo, si rese conto che se non potevano evocare più le armi allora tutto era ormai perduto e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, in preda alla disperazione e alla frustrazione di non poter vedere altro che nero dalle proprie iridi, fu chiamare il nome dell'amico, nel tentativo di capirne la condizione, ma non ricevette risposta.  
   
Ancora un altro tonfo, sta volta leggero, più sordo; una mole così minuta non poteva appartenere ad altri che a Prompto.   
Sentì il ragazzo tentare in qualche modo di chiedere aiuto, una richiesta che fu troncata improvvisamente dal rumore metallico e quello inquietante di carne trafitta e sangue che sgorgava e un ultimo rantolo infine lo spense, definitivamente.   
   
Erano morti.   
Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, persino lui era un cadavere che camminava, in attesa di scoprire quale fine lo attendeva e non aveva nemmeno più paura.  
Una lacrima gli scese dagli occhi e li sentì bruciare. Era da troppo che non piangeva.  
Posò il pugno chiuso sul cuore e si inchinò, e fu il suo ultimo saluto al mondo.  
"Lunga vita al Re", disse, e i Daemons lo accerchiarono.  
Il dolore fu lacerante, ma fu solo per un attimo.  
Gli occhiali caddero a terra, prima di lui, dopodiché di quella notte ne sarebbe rimasto solo un mero ricordo, niente più.  
Finalmente avrebbe raggiunto i suoi amici, di nuovo e sta volta avrebbero passato l'eternità insieme e nulla al mondo li avrebbe più potuti divedere, dopotutto.  
E con un sorriso a solcargli il viso, infine anche Ignis morì.  
Fine  
 

   
 

> Questa Flash Fic è nata nel momento in cui ho cercato di immaginare cosa potesse essere successo dopo che Noctis aveva perso la vita e subito il mio pensiero è volato verso Ignis.  
> Mi si è spezzato il cuore ad immaginarlo solo, nel buio, senza poter vedere nemmeno i propri amici e tentare di aiutarli un’ultima volta.  
> Mi è pianto il cuore pensare a lui, immerso nel buio, con solo i rumori inquietanti di quei mostri pronti ad ucciderlo con un solo fendente, e poi andare avanti, distruggere ogni cosa e rendere l’atto eroico completamente vano.  
> Tutti avrebbero continuato a vivere una vita felice, senza sapere chi erano gli eroi da ringraziare.  
> FFXV è anche questo: affezionarsi a quattro eroi di nessuno, sacrificati per salvare il mondo che non è loro grato.  
> E con questo mio pensiero serale, vi ringrazio per aver letto e spero abbiate gradito.  
> A prestissimo.  
> Miry.


End file.
